Vacances - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: L'amitié dépend parfois de quelques petites actions mais le mieux est d'être là pour tout... Surtout si on peut obtenir une récompense bien méritée au final. Itachi & Kisame, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Oulah, il est tard ce soir ^^"

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avec un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Dix décembre: Naruto  
Paring: Itachi & Kisame  
Idée: L'amitié dépend parfois de quelques petites actions mais le mieux est d'être là pour tout...

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Vacances – Avent 2013

* * *

**Le secret du succès est de faire de ta vocation tes vacances.**

* * *

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas froid ?

- Certain.

De toute manière, Kisame n'était pas sûr qu'il le lui dise si c'était le cas. Itachi était trop solitaire, trop renfermé, trop fier de lui-même. Il pourrait être blessé et perdre tout son sang qu'il nierait son état de toute manière. S'en était désespérant. D'un autre côté, vu qu'il ne semblait pas connaître l'usage des manches des manteaux, il n'aurait pas vraiment à se plaindre s'il finissait par avoir des frissons.

Mais même si cela arrivait, Kisame n'aurait pas vraiment le cœur à le lui reprocher. S'approchant, il glissa sa tasse directement dans la main de son partenaire, qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Depuis que sa maladie s'était déclarée, sa vue n'avait cessé de baisser, jusqu'à devenir handicapante s'il devait se battre. Il avait bien essayer de lui faire entendre raison, de lui dire de se soigner - _ou mieux, de prendre les yeux de son frère bon sang_ -, jamais l'Uchiwa n'avait accepté. Pourtant, il serait bientôt aveugle...

Alors l'escrimeur avait pris sur lui et l'avait aidé. D'abord avec la réticence de l'autre, qui ne voulait pas être considéré comme un infirme. Avec le temps, Itachi lui avait accordé cette confiance en plus de celle qu'il faisait preuve à son égard quand ils devaient combattre. Kisame choisissait le chemin le plus simple possible et lui indiquait les obstacles qu'il avait devant lui. Kisame s'occupait de monter de démonter le camp. Kisame préparait le repas et veillait à ce qu'il mange. Kisame veillait sur Itachi.

Et autant le dire de suite, le porteur du Sharingan détestait cela. Mais il ne voyait presque plus rien et les actions de son camarade lui permettait d'économiser le peu de vision qui lui restait. Bien sûr, le ninja de Kiri aurait pu s'offusquer de jouer ainsi les gardes-malade sans la moindre reconnaissance en échange. Cependant, Itachi était son compagnon de route, et même mieux, son ami. Il l'aidait, parce qu'il avait depuis longtemps entrevue le lourd fardeau qui avait été posé sur les épaules du plus jeune. Il ne pourrait jamais porter cette charge à sa place, alors ferait-il du mieux possible pour le soutenir jusqu'à ce que la fin arrive...

Il chassa la petite voix qui lui disait que cela ne tarderait plus maintenant et alla quand même fermer la fenêtre. Il avait trouvé les mains du jeune homme froides.

- Il neige tiens... Commenta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

L'autre n'avait jamais été très loquace. Heureusement, contrairement à Hidan qui ne pouvait pas la boucler, il savait se contenter du silence.

- Il neige beaucoup ? Demanda doucement Itachi, le surprenant.

- Tout n'est pas encore blanc mais ça ne tardera pas. J'espère juste que ça ne bloquera pas la route ou nous ne quitterons pas cet hôtel demain.

L'ancien ANBU bu une gorgée de sa boisson avant de reprendre la parole:

- Cela nous ferait des vacances aux frais de Kakuzu.

- Il râlera, sourit Kisame.

Il regarda à nouveau la neige. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient être bloqués ici quelques jours...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
